1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wireless communication system, and particularly, to a wireless communication system for automatically generating a received signal strength (RSS) distribution map.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, the wireless communication positioning technology is full of vitality, and the application range of the technology has also become broader and broader. For example, the positioning technology can be applied to a navigating system, a user position information management, a mobile emergency positioning (e.g., the related positioning requirement of the mobile for the E-911 law in the United States), a logistics management, and a motorcade mobilization.
In general, a received signal strength (RSS) distribution map will be established beforehand for positioning the mobile devices. At present, a fingerprint method is usually used for establishing the RSS distribution map. When the fingerprint method is used for establishing the RSS distribution map, a map that contains the entire positioning environment is needed, and the fingerprint is sampled by an electronic device which can detect signals in the entire positioning environment. When the positioning environment is very large, it takes a lot of time and cost to establish the RSS distribution map by the fingerprint method. Besides, positioning errors will occur when the positioning environment changed while the RSS distribution map formerly established is not updated.
Therefore, the scope of the invention is to provide a wireless communication system for automatically generating a RSS distribution map.